


Change of the World

by Shadow_Arashi



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending route, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Akira Kurusu, Omega Verse, Plot Twists, Top Akechi Goro, dub-con due to brainwashing, implied brainswashing, spoilers in the tags, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: Never again. Never again would he allow Ren to put himself in danger. No one and nothing would ever touch Akechi’s other half. His delicious, sweet little mate.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Change of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: A/B/O   
> Warnings: Written for day 1 of Top!Goro week! I really liked this prompt because I’m a huge fan of omegaverse and omega!Ren. I tried to put a twist to this story so tagging all TW will spoil it. If you don’t care then the TW are implied brainwashing (and consequently dub-con) and Bad Ending (as in this uses the Bad Ending of P5 but with a twist).  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

“So this is where your path has led you.”  
  
Akechi came back to existence with a loud gasp; a deep, gravelly voice echoing around him.  
  
His first thought was _what the hell_.  
  
His second thought was that he was supposed to be _**dead**_.  
  
He had been _SHOT_ by his cognitive double for god’s sake. His body had _bled out_ on the engine room’s floor, where his rotting carcass should still be decomposing. So _why_ was he apparently alive? And _where_ was he?  
  
As those thoughts chased each other in his head his surrounding finally started to come into focus, revealing the decrepit walls of a cell.  
  
It was small and looked almost cartoonish, with its cracked stone and single bed. Through the bars he could glimpse a large room with a desk at its center. And above the desk, floating in the air like a demented balloon was a weird, long nosed man with a grin large creepy enough to give Akechi a run for his money.  
  
“What the-” He stared at the man in disbelief.  
  
“Welcome, Wild Card, to my Velvet Room. I’m Yaldabaoth, the master of this place.” The man grinned.  
  
Akechi was not amused and almost snapped at the man. He wanting answers, and yet the sudden unease coming in waves from both Loki and Robin Hood stopped him.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” He asked instead as calmly as he could.  
  
There was an air of wrongness about the strange man, something dark and unnerving that sent shivers running down Akechi’s back.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
“You are here because you have failed to bring your goal to it’s ultimate conclusion. There-forth your life has been forfeited. And yet, there is still hope for you.”  
  
Akechi’s heart sank then jumped back up. As he thought he really did die but apparently… not? What did the man mean?  
  
“How? You said it yourself, I’m already dead. And what would you get from helping me?” No, better to not get his hope up, lest he crashed down once again. He wouldn’t survive the landing this time.  
  
“You are not dead yet.” Akechi’s breath caught in his throat. “This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Your body is on the brink of death, holding only onto the thinnest of strand, thanks to your soul which is still being tethered to this place.”  
  
“Tethered?” Akechi repeated, frowning as the man ignored his second question. “If that is the truth, then what’s keeping me here?”  
  
Yaldabaoth chuckled. “Of course you would still refuse to acknowledge it despite having already forged the highest of bond with another.”  
  
“Won’t you stop speaking in mindless riddles for once?” Akechi couldn’t stop himself from snapping back, this time ignoring the agitation he sensed coming from Loki and Robin Hood in the back of his mind.  
  
“It is the sole strength of your bond with the Trickster that is keeping you from fading into oblivion and being a complete failure.”  
  
Akechi froze.  
  
Yaldabaoth smirked and continued. “Such an unusual and yet powerful bond. You managed to form a blood oath with the one you were supposed to eliminate from the board, turning the one person who was standing in your way into your salvation.”  
  
“You’re talking about Ren.” Akechi whispered, shaken to his core.  
  
 _Oh Ren_ , sweet Ren who held out his hand to him so many times. Ren, who apparently was his savior once more.  
  
“Indeed, it is him that I spoke of. You choose to save him by sacrificing yourself and isn’t it delightfully ironic that it is now his turn to save you from disappearing into the Abyss of death? For it seems you still have a part to play in this game.”  
  
 _Fuck_ , that one _hurt_.  
  
“You think this is all a game?!” He snarled, slamming against the bars of his cell.  
  
“Oh but it is a game. One that has given me much joy I admit.” Yaldabaoth chuckled. “The one you hold dear to your heart is now fighting for his life as we speak. Fighting a losing battle against Humanity’s greatest desire.”  
  
 _What the actual fuck._ Oh god Ren you utter _fool_. Akechi’s heart sank. Of course the sentimental idiot would risk his live to save his worthless friends!  
  
“Just tell me what you want.” He demanded.  
  
Yaldabaoth’s ever present smirk widened and Akechi suddenly felt like he had played right into the man’s hand.  
  
“I merely wish for your cooperation.” The man spread out his hands in a pacifying manner. “Your Trickster has been led astray. He is going against Humanity itself and its true wish at this very moment by fighting against _**me**_ ,” Yaldabaoth’s calm demeanor suddenly vanished as his voiced boomed, eyes flashing. “the _Holy Grail_ , the very _manifestation_ of Humanity’s desire for control.” The oppressing atmosphere abruptly stopped as the Grail once again shifted to his benevolent face. “This wasn’t meant to happen and should he continue on this path, he shall join you in death.”  
  
Akechi’s jaw dropped in shock. “What do you mean Ren will die??! And what do you mean you’re the Holy Grail??” None of this made sense!  
  
“Both of you were supposed to be my champions, although on different sides of the board.” The deity (?) chuckled darkly. “I gave you your power and provided the Trickster with assistance. All to grant Humanity’s wish. But now the Trickster has rebelled against me and needs to be stopped.”  
  
“So you’re the one responsible for all of this? You’re a real piece of work.” Akechi spit out as the pieces fell into place, allowing him to see the bigger picture. Once again he had been nothing but a pawn and the knowledge hurt more than he wanted to admit. “Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?!” All this time he had been manipulated by the same being who actually gave _both_ _Ren and himself_ theirs powers; and now he was expected to betray Ren _again_?!  
  
“Because you will lose the one thing you ever truly wanted if you don’t.” Yaldabaoth’s voice stabbed through his anger effortlessly, freezing him in place. “I’m talking about your dear Trickster. If you do nothing he shall die a martyr for a thankless humanity. Only _you_ can save him.”  
  
“And pray tell what guarantee do I have that you speak the truth?” Akechi demanded, although his voice was shaky by what he had just heard. “Why should I trust someone who manipulated us all the way to this point?” He demanded again, voice only slightly more assured this time.  
  
At his words the Grail chuckled and merely pointed a hand toward the cell directly in front of him. At first Akechi didn’t know what he was supposed to see. Until, to his horror and shock, he finally noticed that the cell which he had previously thought to be empty was not empty at all.  
  
For inside the cell he could now see Ren, wrapped in chains and unconscious.  
  
“What did you do to him?!” Akechi cried out. He banged against vthe bars of his cell, desperately trying to wake up Ren.  
  
“I am not responsible for his current state.” Yaldabaoth denied with cruel joy. “This is the work of the ungrateful mass. Humanity does not want the freedom offered by the Trickster and therefore they wished for him to be gone. He is only still alive because I brought him here, where his soul could be kept safe. But that is not enough I’m afraid. His soul needs an anchor after being rejected by the mass. He needs _you_.”  
  
Akechi’s brain came to a halt. Distantly he could hear Loki screech with outrage, almost drowning his vision in red as Robin Hood frantically tried to calm down his second persona.  
  
“… What are you trying to pull here?” There was a catch here, he knew it. “Judging from the path you put me on, I would have thought you wanted Ren dead. Why the change of heart?” Akechi pointed out to win some time while his brain worked furiously to find a way out of this nightmare.  
  
“His death is not necessary per say, only his failure.” The Grail explained with amusement. “Everything you two did was for my own amusement. As such having you, my bringer of corruption, turn my champion of free will away from his mission would be an acceptable conclusion to our game.”  
  
 _Damn that thing to hell._ Being called an embodiment of evil hurt. _Again_.  
  
But he kind of knew that and deserved it so Akechi ground his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath. Quickly, he evaluated what he knew and his option as he tried to formulate a plan of action.  
  
“If you are so strong, why need me at all?” He finally asked.  
  
If he could get the Grail to speak more maybe it would let slip something he could use. It was a bit far-fetched but he had no other choice at the moment. As if reading his thought the Grail grinned at him, mouth widening to a disturbing size.  
  
“Make no mistake,” The Grail warned, “I could easily destroy the two of you with merely a thought. I do not need you to win, I merely need you if you still wish to save your Trickster.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Akechi replied immediately. “I think you are lying. I think Ren has grown too powerful for you and you are simply desperate to win by any means necessary.”  
  
For the second time since the start of their conversation that Akechi saw and _felt_ the Grail’s displeasure. It was clearly not happy at being denied, its benevolent facade cracking as it was confronted with his continuous rejection. Suddenly, alone and locked up in an alternate dimension, Akechi truly felt like he was facing a God.  
  
“Do not be a fool.” The Grails snarled, his deep voice dripping with malice. “Even if the Trickster was as powerful as you thought, our fight would still end up in death for the both of us. It would be quite the empty victory.” The Grail paused, before continuing in a much softer tone. “I’m not the villain of this game. All I’m trying to do is to give Humanity what they want. It is my function as the benevolent Overseer of Humanity. And I know what your deepest wish is, Goro Akechi.” The Grail finished.  
  
Akechi swallowed. “My deepest wish?”  
  
“You want him. You want the Trickster to be yours and a world where the two of you could flourish and thrive.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Think of it as a reward for being such a wonderful source of entertainment.” Yaldabaoth offered. The Grail’s tone was deceptively kind, like a father providing guidance to their child. “Your bond is truly fascinating, something I never anticipated. Swear your allegiance to me and you shall both be rewarded. Once I join mementos and the real world I will be able to create the _perfect_ world for the two of you. You have my word. All you need to do... is enter a contract with me.”  
  
Akechi bowed his head.  
  
Was he truly considering it? Was he truly ready to give up his fate into the hands of yet another manipulative asshole?  
  
Akechi snorted. What choice did he really have? Did he ever have any choice at all? Even Joker couldn’t fight against fate and had been imprisoned, just like Akechi...  
  
In the end it was an easy decision to make.  
  
He own _nothing_ to the mass and couldn’t care less about humanity. Humanity had made its wish clear after all. How degusting... All the people Ren fought so hard to save only wanted to stay locked up in spite of everything the thieves did. In spite of everything _Akechi_ did… it had all been thrown away like trash. It had all been for _nothing_.  
  
Yes, there really was no other choice.  
  
Ren was his _everything_.  
  
“Just save Ren. I don’t care about the rest of humanity.”  
  
And just like that he made a deal with the devil.  
  
“Ahahahaha! You truly are a Child of Man. There is no need to be ashamed. I shall grant you that wish.”  
  
Loki and Robin Hood fell silent but Akechi paid no attention to them. Instead he choose to glance at Ren, still unconscious in his cell, and realized he had no more remorse.  
  
He would get his happy ending after all.  
  
Guess Justice truly was on his side.  
  
\----------  
  
“Goro, are you listening?”  
  
Akechi blinked, brain working frantically to make sense of the two set of diverging memories currently being crammed into his head.  
  
Then as quickly as it started it was over and he knew all he needed to know.  
  
With a soft, polished laugh he turned his gaze toward Ren, _pre_ _c_ _ious Ren_ _alive and well and all_ _ **his-**_  
  
“Goro-!” The black haired teen gave a startled yelp as Akechi pulled him into a kiss.  
  
It was divine and Akechi chased after those luscious lips like a starving man. Ren felt so _good_ , soft and warm and pliant in his arms and he couldn’t believe he almost lost him.  
  
 _Never again_. Never again would he allow Ren to put himself in danger. No one and nothing would ever touch Akechi’s other half. His delicious, sweet little _mate_.  
  
Akechi could now do what he couldn’t before; keep Ren safe and protected.  
  
Yaldabaoth had indeed held true to his word.  
  
The god of Control had created a new world out of the remnants of the corrupted one he knew. A world just for him and Ren.  
  
A new world where people had secondary sexes and dynamics based on wolves packs. People were no longer just males and females, they were also alpha, beta or omega.  
  
He himself had been blessed with being an alpha; the ruling class.  
  
And of course his sweet Ren had become an omega. The ying to his yang. A perfect balance. His other half.  
  
Akechi could finally kiss Ren in public, hold his hand and smell his hair and indulge in every dark, animal impulses he kept inside him without fear of judgment. As an alpha it was his right to claim and take care of his pretty mate after all.  
  
He definitely had no regrets.  
  
“Goro?” Ren whispered breathlessly, having finally pulled himself free from the kiss. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Not at all my dear omega. Just thinking about how happy you make me.”  
  
As expected Ren gave him the most delightful response, blushing oh so cutely and hiding his face in his neck. God how was he so perfect? The world didn’t deserve him.  
  
Akechi was very much tempted to tease him some more but he restrained himself. He had another idea in mind after all.  
  
Just a little push and he had Ren on his back beneath him, slender body spread out on their bed for his pleasure.  
  
“Someone is feeling naughty.” Ren sing-songed, eyes bright with that mischievous light Akechi had seen so often in Joker’s eyes.  
  
It made Akechi’s blood boil in the most pleasing way.  
  
He made quick work of undressing Ren and embraced him, drinking in his sweet moans and cries as he explored his receptive body. It felt natural and _right_.  
  
Just as it should be.  
  
He had been such a fool, nearly throwing away his second chance and almost losing Ren in the process. He would not make the same mistake twice. He was going to ensure that Ren was tied to him forever this time. He would not let him slip through his fingers.  
  
Following his instincts, Akechi pulled away from Ren’s lips long enough to finish undressing himself and settled between his legs to claim his prize. Ren looked up at him, eyes soft and warm as he laced their fingers together, content and willing to give all of himself to his alpha. With a tender hand he spread the pale thighs until he could see the small entrance shining with the liquid proof of his mate’s enjoyment, proof that Ren’s body was preparing itself to receive _him_.  
  
All his instincts were screaming at him to just devour his prey at this point yet he forced himself to wait. He would not treat Ren with anything less than the utmost care. He would NOT be his _father_.  
  
“Your body seems ready but I would rather not take any chance of hurting my mate. So tell me, should I dive right in,” Akechi grinned slightly as he freed one hand to press a finger inside the tantalizing heat “or should I drag this on?”  
  
The answer was a light kick in the back from a slender foot. “Don’t you dare tease me Goro!”  
  
“Shall I deduce you are ready for your alpha?”  
  
Ren nodded, cheeks reddening just a little bit more. Akechi removed his finger, gave Ren’s hand a light squeeze, and pushed in.  
  
The pleasure hit him like a punch to the gut.  
  
This was nothing like the brief, short encounters he had had before. Everything was so much more intense, so much more intimate. Ren was so warm and soft around him, body pliant and welcoming.  
Akechi didn’t know if it was because of their new found biology as alpha and omega but he felt a pull toward Ren stronger than anything he had ever felt and it was threatening to overwhelm him. Any attempt at controlling himself failed and within minutes he was thrusting into Ren as fast as he could, head shoved into the black haired boy’s neck to breath in his scent.  
  
This was what happiness must felt like, he thought dazedly. He was surrounded by Ren, by his smell and his heat and he felt like a starving man finally being given a four meal course.  
  
All he could feel, hear and taste was _Ren,_ _Ren Ren Ren_.  
  
Ren whose body accommodated him so readily, whose gentleness threatened to drown him just like his mouth watering body was swallowing his own pulsing desire.  
  
The room quickly filled with the sound of their moaning, panting and growling, the two of them lost in each others and their own world.  
  
Akechi could have stayed like this forever, buried within Ren, except that eventually his new biology made itself known when his brand new knot started to inflate, catching at Ren’s rim every time Akechi withdrawn.  
  
A thought popped into his head then as his brain helpfully reminded him what his knot was for.  
  
Crytal clear despite the fever that burned through his blood. An image of Ren, womb heavy with child. _His_ child. _Their family_.  
  
And like a siren song, Ren’s mewls, piercing through the fog in his head-  
  
“Goro! Please _claim me_! I love you I _loveyouloveyou_ -”  
  
Akechi blanked out. He was beyond words. Nothing mattered except for his mate’s scent and the warmth of Ren’s body trapped under him, _happy_ to be trapped, _obedient_.  
  
He came harder than he ever had, teeth sinking into his mate’s neck as his knot finally fully inflated and locked him within Ren, allowing their mating to come to it’s natural conclusion as he filled his omega’s womb to the brim.  
  
When he came back to himself Akechi was embarrassed and impressed all at once to realize he was still hard, cock lazily releasing more hot liquid within the sheath of his mate’s tight entrance.  
  
His precious mate was safe ( _caged_ ) in his embrace and obediently taking everything he was giving him. Akechi took in the sight of Ren’s flat stomach slowly becoming more enlarged (a _nd wasn’t that a wonderful sight? To see_ _how much_ _of himself_ _Ren could take_ ) and the knowledge that he was the one responsible for doing this to him, changing his body in such an intimate way, was the sweetest of victory.  
  
Right now Shido didn’t matter. The unwanted child he used to be didn’t matter. The years of abuse and rejection from all the foster families that took him in? None of that matter anymore.  
  
Ren _(Joker)_ _,_ beloved by all and chosen of the Gods, was _his._  
  
Ren who was still clinging to him and whispering sweet nothings into his ears, as desperate to remain joined to his alpha as Akechi himself was.  
 _  
He had won_.  
  
A smile, genuine and bright, turned the corners of his mouth up as he mindlessly caressed Ren’s soft body, hands stopping to curl over his now bloated stomach possessively.  
  
“Damn Goro, did I kick start your rut?” Ren chuckled weakly, voice strained and still shaking from the intensity of their joining “Good thing I’m on the pill because I’m pretty sure I would already be pregnant otherwise.”  
  
“Don’t.” Akechi snapped without thinking and Ren jolted in his arms, wide grey eyes gazing up at him in confusion.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Don’t take the pill. You don’t need it.”  
  
Ren blinked, bewildered. “But I thought you didn’t want kids.”  
  
“Well I changed my mind. I make more than enough money to take care of you and any child we may have. Don’t you want a family? I remember how much you like children.”  
  
Ren’s mouth snapped shut. Something dark flashed behind his eyes before Ren’s expression shifted to joyful so quickly that Akechi was left wondering if that uneasiness he had seen had ever been there at all.  
  
“That’s great Goro. I think you’ll be a wonderful father.” Ren smiled, pulling his alpha into a tender kiss.  
  
It was slow and unhurried and yet not without passion.  
  
Akechi loved it.  
  
So this was happiness. There was no other word for the soft, tentative warmth that was currently choking his heart and stealing his breath away.  
  
He imagined Ren swollen with their child, breasts heavy with life giving milk, and couldn’t wait to see that dream become reality.  
  
“I love you.” The words came easily to him now, without Loki constantly nagging him.  
  
“I love you too.” His mate chuckled.  
  
God how he loved this world.  
  
He had been forced to play an unjust game, both he and Ren. And they still came out on top. They had won. _  
  
_As the dark chuckles of the Holy Grail echoed in the back of his mind, Akechi thought that he had finally gotten _true_ justice. And he would not let their second chance slip through his fingers again.


End file.
